Algo como secretos, caricias, besos y posesión
by lenore4love
Summary: Hozuki daba por hecho que cada secreto de Hakutaku estaba escondido en su cuerpo, estaba seguro que besando y acariciando cada lugar estos aparecerían en su piel como un relieve...


**Invadiendo una vez más este bonito fandom.**

**Ok, que quede claro que no soy muy afecta a escribir lemon, smut, porno etc pero mi waifu adorada hizo labor de convencimiento y aquí me tienen (eso y que mi morbo fue más fuerte que mis principios) ojalá disfruten de este humilde one shot que a pesar de tener escenas subidas de tono espero que no rayen en lo vulgar pero aun con ello satisfagan lo que están buscando.**

**De antemano muchas gracias por darle click a la historia y disfrútenlo.**

000

ALGO COMO SECRETOS, CARICIAS, BESOS Y POSESIÓN.

Secretos. Un concepto sencillo, entendible y por supuesto algo que todo el mundo poseemos. Todos sin excepción alguna, guardamos secretos, sea por la razón que sea hay algo que resguardamos muy dentro de nosotros cual tesoro, un pensamiento, un sentimiento o una confidencia que mantenemos en un receloso silencio.

Demonios, dioses y espíritus no son la excepción, podría decirse que estos son como una colección de secretos que se han acumulado con el tiempo, el paso de los siglos va sumando el número de cosas que se sellan bajo un autoimpuesto silencio y se arrinconan en una parte muy honda de su corazón y memoria; algunas veces el mismo pasar del tiempo hace que se olviden pero a veces hay otros que están ahí siempre presentes, en un acecho constante temiendo ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Hakutaku por supuesto es uno de esos que tras una vida ridículamente longeva se ha hecho de un buen monto de secretos, tras la sonrisa zorruna y esos gestos pícaros que parecen siempre listos para hacer alguna travesura se esconde por supuesto ese lado obscuro, esa parte de él que no quiere que nadie vea, recuerdos íntimos, sentimientos indeseables, pensamientos amargos.

El haber nacido como una bestia sagrada, ser alabado como un Dios tal vez no siempre le ha traído cosas buenas, podría ser que hubo momentos en los que él mismo repudió esa existencia divina... esa maldición de la inmortalidad de ser solo llamado cuando alguien requería de él y de lo que podía hacer. Un Dios de la fortuna, vaya chiste, pareciera que el destino le había condenado a ser utilizado solo para el bien de otros, para un beneficios egoísta y él… él tendría que resignarse a aquello, a ser solo una herramienta de los mortales.

Sería seguramente por esto mismo que había adoptado esa manera ser, si él iba a ser usado y adorado solo para la conveniencia de otros entonces él también usaría al resto, se deslindaría de sentimentalismos y buscaría solamente el placer propio. Era lo justo ¿Cierto? Usar y ser usado, desechar y ser desechado, finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que todo se resumía a una especie de negociación en donde solo se buscaba el bien de uno mismo y era tal vez ese uno de sus más grandes secretos.

Bajo la careta sonriente, detrás de la fingida amabilidad y por supuesto tras la sombra de una sonrisa se escondía en realidad una frivolidad que solía rayar en la frialdad y una especie de egoísmo cruel.

Claro que Hakutaku lograba hacerse de artimañas para suavizar estos rasgos de su personalidad y no se dieran cuenta de cómo era en realidad, el producto de haber nacido solo para ser utilizado. Su carisma con las mujeres que le habían dado el honor de estar hasta con la dama más cotizada de todo el infierno e incluso del mismo paraíso, era algo digno de admirar entre los hombres que solo lo tomaban como cualquier Casanova sin saber que podría ser que Hakutaku se regodeara en silencio por lograr engatusar a esas mujeres tontas que eran solo trofeos de una repisa que hinchaban su vanidad… herramientas, justo como él.

Todos lo tomaban por un tipo suspicaz, hacer negocios con gente del infierno a pesar de ser un ser sagrado que residía entre las bondades del paraíso, que inteligente de su parte; era obvio que a nadie se le ocurriría pensar en las ventajas que esto también tenía para él, hacer alianzas con el infierno, codearse con gente de poder, tener un lugar de honor entre los muchos lares del inframundo para que si algún día le eran de utilidad poder usarlos… solo amarraba hilos invisibles que después podría mover a su antojo todo para su beneficio.

Siempre había una razón oculta para todo lo que hacía, y siempre había ganancias de por medio aunque había alguien que nunca lograba caer en su red, un indeseable que odiaba por encima de todo y ese era cierto demonio que gozaba con siempre hostigarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Había algo en Hozuki que no le gustaba para nada, era tal vez esa mirada que muchas veces sentía tan aplastante, un par de ojos negros que le daban la sensación de escrudiñar cada rincón de su interior develando todos y cada uno de sus secretos, se sentía obligado a mostrarse hostil en su presencia solo como un mero dispositivo de autodefensa, pues si algo le aterraba era que descubrieran los secretos escondidos por tantos milenios de vida.

Y ahí estaba ese demonio, otra vez con su mirada inquietante que hacía que Hakutaku se pusiera automáticamente a la defensiva.

El demonio veía con sus ojos impasibles a la muchacha que muy apenada salía de la habitación de Hakutaku acomodándose el kimono que llevaba mal puesto y con la cara tan roja que podría verse a kilómetros de distancia. El Dios la despidió con una de sus típicas sonrisas y ondeando su mano diciéndole que podía volver cuando ella quisiera, Hozuki no dijo nada y la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta salió de ahí y cerró la puerta tras su espalda de un azotón, Hakutaku se mantuvo sonriente un rato más.

-¿Otra más a tu colección?- preguntó Hozuki con su tono monocorde cruzándose de brazos con aburrimiento.

-No sé de qué me hablas, para mi todas las chicas son especiales- respondió Hakutaku encogiéndose de hombros sin mostrarse perturbado por ese atinado comentario, sabía que estando con ese tipo tenía que mantener la compostura o este tomaría cualquier señal de debilidad a su favor.

Escuchó una risa seca que solo había durado breves segundos, una clara burla a aquella respuesta que hizo que la bestia frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

-Tan especiales como un juguete de colección- comentó Hozuki con claras intenciones de provocar al otro que no se lo permitió así que para rebatir esto Hakutaku se llevó las manos a las mejillas e hizo una exagerada cara de sorpresa.

-¿Será acaso que el gran "Hozuki-sama" esté celoso de mí?- preguntó en un tono que buscaba ofender al otro el cual también arrugó su entrecejo.

-No me insultes de esa manera, no estoy celoso, en realidad si tuviera que decirlo de alguna forma diría que estoy intrigado- respondió Hozuki y esta vez logró descolocar un poco al otro quien parpadeó un par de veces.

Hozuki siguió hablando al tiempo que de nuevo clavaba sus ojos obscuros en los de Hakutaku que volvió a maldecir esa mirada penetrante.

-Me intriga la razón por la cual te empeñas en actuar de esa manera- dijo sin más, tan casual como si estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa.

Siendo fiel a su careta, Hakutaku volvía a sonreír de esa manera que denotaba al instante que tras aquella mueca siempre tenía alguna mala intención o al menos si una jugarreta.

-¿De qué manera? Dices cosas muy raras- dijo a modo de respuesta la bestia sagrada viendo como los ojos de Hozuki se entrecerraban ligeramente, otra vez dando esa apariencia que estaba escarbando en lo más hondo de él.

-Tú sabes… como si estuvieras desesperado jugando el papel de un tipo frívolo ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?- preguntó Hozuki y esta vez era Hakutaku el que reía al escuchar la pregunta y luego se llevaba una mano a la barbilla mirando con un gesto altivo al demonio.

-Creo que te equivocas en eso, no le tengo miedo a nada- mentira –Es solo una manera de mantener protegidos mis secretos- respondió sin más, con un tono casual que no dejó muy satisfecho a Hozuki.

-¿Qué clase de secretos guardas tú como para tener que adoptar esa terrible personalidad?- le siguió cuestionando el demonio viendo como la sonrisa de Hakutaku se ensanchaba acentuando aún más la sensación de que algo tramaba.

El ser sagrado se acercó un poco más a Hozuki, lo miró por largo rato manteniendo esa sonrisita extraña en su rostro hasta lograr sostenerle la mirada.

-Los secretos tienen un precio ¿Sabes?- le dijo arrastrando cada palabra como si estuviera disfrutando de esa charla que parecía no estar llevando a nada.

-¿Y si los descubro a la fuerza?- propuso Hozuki también acercándose a él quedando ambos a una corta distancia el uno del otro.

Se podía sentir la tensión que podría ser casi cortada con tijeras pero ambos parecían ignorarla a propósito retándose el uno al otro con los ojos, como si estuvieran buscando el momento en que el otro cedería y darían todo ese cruce de palabras como solo eso.

Sin embargo hubo algo en el ambiente, ese sabor a peligro que llenaba el aire, la sensación de saber que podrían hacer algo de lo que podrían arrepentirse pero que valdría la pena el cargo de conciencia.

-Inténtalo- le instó finalmente Hakutaku y más que un reto, fue una invitación.

Era gracioso como dos tipos que juraban y gritaban a los cuatro vientos que se odiaban a muerte, de un momento a otro se veían en esa situación que era por mucho, comprometedora. Por alguna extraña razón, Hozuki había dado por hecho que cada secreto de Hakutaku estaba escondido en su cuerpo, bajo toda esa ropa, en cada trazo color carmín que había a sus costados en forma de peculiares ojos, en su vientre, en su ombligo, en el pliegue de su cuello.

Estaba seguro que besando y acariciando cada lugar estos aparecerían en su piel como un relieve escrito así que se empeñaba en sacar la bata blanca, en meter sus manos por debajo de la playera y dejar que sus dedos acariciaran cada vertebra que se remarcaba hasta llegar a la base de su espalda y más abajo. Sentado en la cama, a la que no recordaba exactamente como había llegado, con Hakutaku sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, podía ver con agasajo como este arqueaba ligeramente su espalda cuando sus dedos hacían un lento y suave recorrido hasta infiltrarse bajo su pantalón.

Con esfuerzos la boca de Hozuki se hacía paso entre el cuello alto de la camisa de Hakutaku y sus labios y lengua atacaban sin miramientos su garganta.

Era bien sabido entre las habladurías que rodeaban a las mujeres que Hakutaku era un amante que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su pareja (aunque esta fuese de solo una noche) hacía todo lo posible por satisfacerla y complacerla en todos los aspectos; Hozuki lo sabía, escuchaba más rumores de los que quisiera, así que le pareció curioso ver esa versión de Hakutaku que solo se dejaba hacer, como si se entregara a su merced, no parecía tener intenciones de hacer algo en respuesta y solamente se enganchaba al cuello de Hozuki cuando este lo despojaba de cada una de sus ropas y seguía inmerso en la tarea de intentar sacar a relucir todos esos secretos de los que hablaban minutos antes.

Los buscó en su cuello a base de besos intensos, los buscó en su pecho cuando su lengua rebuscó por todo este, también los buscó en su estómago en el momento en que sus manos bajaban por él para adentrarse más abajo, en sus costillas, en sus piernas, en sus muslos en todos lados, incluyendo su interior en donde pudo cerciorarse de que el ser celestial era todo menos pudoroso y discreto.

Acababa de descubrir una nueva faceta de Hakutaku, recién se daba cuenta de que había una parte de él que no le importaban un comino los recatos y alzaba la voz cuando alguna sensación placentera le llenaba el cuerpo entero, no media su volumen y tampoco se limitaba a que solo le hicieran lo que quisieran, le decía como, le indicaba con un detalle casi pornográfico como lo quería e incluso a qué ritmo.

Hozuki mientras tenía sus manos ocupadas intentando complacer los caprichos de Hakutaku, se preguntaba si lo que lo excitaba tanto era esa completa falta de pudor, no sabía si lo que hacía su piel hervir aparte del hecho de estar profanando a una bestia sagrada, era el hecho de escuchar su nombre dicho repetidamente cerca de su oído, una voz casi suplicante y entrecortada.

Poder ver ese cabello negro libre de la pañoleta blanca pegándose a su rostro gracias al sudor dándole una apariencia desaliñada, o la manera en como las manos contrarias pretendían arrancar su kimono con violencia pues también parecían tener un ávido deseo de tocar su piel que se sentía como si fuera a incendiarse en cualquier momento.

-Quítate esto- dijo Hakutaku a Hozuki con esa voz forzada reprimiendo un gemido para poder hablar mientras le bajaba la prenda por los hombros y después alzaba la parte de abajo colando su mano por entre sus piernas provocándole un estremecimiento en el acto.

Hakutaku sonrió complacido ante esta reacción y se relamió de inmediato los labios.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te habían tocado aquí?- le preguntó a Hozuki en tono juguetón moviendo su mano viendo como el pecho de Hozuki se hinchaba en una respiración profunda y otra vez se estremecía.

-Cállate- ordenó el demonio pretendiendo quitarle la mano pero el otro no lo permitió soltando una risita que más bien se había escuchado como una especie de ronroneo.

-Esto va a ser divertido, solo relájate- le dijo Hakutaku volviendo a pasar por segunda vez su lengua por su boca y luego sus manos se desviaban a las piernas de Hozuki obligando a este a abrirlas un poco.

El demonio pudo sentir los dedos largos del dios en la cara interna de sus muslos y la respiración tibia de Hakutaku cerca de ellos, justo después tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar cualquier tipo de sonido vergonzoso.

Los dedos de sus pies se engarruñaron y un escalofrío placentero le recorrió por todo el abdomen hasta concentrarse en la boca de su estómago cuando pudo percibir la lengua y los labios de Hakutaku concentrándose en la zona más erógena de todo su cuerpo. No supo exactamente que hacer por lo tanto se limitó a recibir las atenciones del otro en su entrepierna, aun cubriendo su boca con su mano temiendo de verdad que su garganta fuera a traicionarlo en cualquier momento.

A Hakutaku no le hacían falta las palabras, solo con sentir el temblor en las piernas de Hozuki le bastaba, ver como su pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada le indicaban que estaba sintiéndose bien además de que toda la sangre parecía habérsele agolpado en las mejillas de pronto.

Hozuki le pasó la mano libre por el cabello al otro haciendo hacía atrás su flequillo dejando ver ese otro ojo que tenía en la frente pero también el resto de su rostro que estaba muy centrado en lo que hacía, el pelinegro entonces con un ligero movimiento le indico que levantara la cabeza y se detuviera y el otro así lo hizo.

-Tú… ¿Has hecho esto con alguien más?- le preguntó al Dios que de nuevo ensanchaba su sonrisa y con sus dedos se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios.

-Verás, llevo muchos siglos viviendo, el hacerlo solo con mujeres se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo y a veces me gusta variar- respondió con toda tranquilidad el dios.

No le gustó, no le agradó en lo absoluto esa respuesta a Hozuki. Podría ser que Hakutaku se acostara con cualquier cosa que tuviera un par de pechos, que para él solo fueran el entretenimiento de una noche… pero el pensar en otro hombre haciéndose paso dentro de él, otro tipo que también buscara los mismos secretos que Hozuki buscaba en ese momento le irritaba, le enervaba los nervios. Que hubiese otras manos, otro cuerpo… otra boca que besara esos labios. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sorprendentemente en todo ese rato que llevaban haciendo eso no lo había besado ni una sola vez en los labios.

Entonces volvió a pesar en los otros, en esos con los que a Hakutaku le gustaba "variar" ¿Ellos lo habrían besado en la boca? ¿Sería que cada uno de esos secretos íntimos y tan escondidos, en realidad yacieran en su lengua?

Lo intentó, se acercó a Hakutaku con toda la intención de besarlo y este de inmediato lo rechazó haciendo su rostro hacía atrás, así que volvió a tratar, fue la misma respuesta. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y había una expresión indescifrable en él.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Acaso un beso en los labios era un contacto mucho más íntimo y peligroso que el estar revolcándose con el demonio como si no hubiese mañana? Este pensamiento incitó a Hozuki a tratar una tercera vez, esta ocasión no le dio oportunidad de escapar pues lo tomó por la nuca para que este no se pudiera hacer hacía atrás o desviar su rostro y por fin lo besó.

Pudo sentir algo parecido a un temblor en él sin embargo lo obligó a ceder y Hakutaku abrió ligeramente su boca, sintiendo la peligrosa caricia del par de colmillos en su labio inferior cosa que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco que fue casi doloroso.

Hakutaku sin quererlo soltó un suspiro que ahogó en la boca de Hozuki el cual seguía muy ocupado intentando buscar esos invaluables secretos pero no lo lograba, podría ser que alguien más ya los había robado antes, que otra persona se le había adelantado y estando en esa misma cama, bajo exactamente la misma situación los había arrebatado todos.

El largo beso concluyó abruptamente en el momento en que Hozuki se separó de pronto solo para poner a Hakutaku contra la cama haciendo que este pegara su cara contra la almohada dándole la espalda, el dios soltó un ligero quejido por la brusquedad del otro pero luego soltó un verdadero grito cuando sintió los mismos colmillos anormalmente largos encajarse en su piel, Hozuki le mordía con saña el hombro al tiempo que por fin lo penetraba.

El dolor se entremezcló con el placer y el quejido en ciertos momentos se volvía un gemido de gozo. Un hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar de la mordida y escurría por la curva de su espalda mientras que más marcas de dientes se sumaban a esa.

Hozuki solo quería marcarlo como suyo, que nadie más se atreviera a poner una mano sobre él y arrebatarle otra cosa, no le importaba si lo estaba lastimando aunque no parecía ser el caso puesto que la cadera de Hakutaku seguía respondiendo al estímulo, el dolor solo aumentaba un poco más esas dosis de placer.

Con la cara enterrada en la almohada sintiendo las embestidas y las mordidas toda la vista de Hakutaku se teñía de blanco, al tiempo que alzaba cada vez más la voz, cuando indicaba de manera torpe ese preciso lugar a tocar, mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños arrugando sus sabanas y escuchaba un jadeo cerca de su oído, cuando una gota de sudor escurría desde la puta de su nariz y sentía un par de manos tomándolo de manera tan posesiva que sentía en cualquier momento le robarían incluso su libertad, pudo sentir esa anhelada ola de placer nacer desde su vientre bajo y subir rápidamente por todo su cuerpo hasta robarle solo por segundos la voz… y finalmente dejar todo terminar.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que sintió nunca pararía, se dejó desplomar sobre la cama y Hozuki lo siguió a continuación cayendo prácticamente sobre él, también con su corazón golpeteando alocadamente contra su pecho.

Ambos intentaban caer de nuevo en la realidad, los restos de ese placer aun hacían que las plantas de sus pies cosquillearan y un hueco en su estómago se formara. Los dos respiraban hondo intentando recuperarse un poco sintiendo el calor sofocante que provocaba el cuerpo del contrario.

-¿Y? ¿Pudiste descubrir alguno de mis secretos?- le preguntó de manera juguetona al demonio que seguía recostado sobre él mientras se quitaba el flequillo de los ojos dejando ver por completo su marca en forma de ojo.

Hozuki soltó un gruñido apenas audible y solo atinó a esconder su rostro en la hendidura del cuello de Hakutaku dándole otra mordida esta vez dejando un intenso color rojo, casi morado en su piel.

-¡Ouch!- chilló Hakutaku levantándose sin importarle empujar a Hozuki. Se incorporó en la cama tocándose el lugar recién mordido esperando que este a diferencia de las otras mordidas, no estuviera sangrando, y no fue así, solo le había quedado un cardenal.

-Eres un salvaje, mira como me dejaste- dijo molesto el dios mientras que Hozuki pasaba su mirada por toda la espalda desnuda del otro moreno.

Tenía moretones por todos lados, en sus hombros, omoplatos, en la mitad de su espalda y algunos rasguños frescos cerca de su cadera y cintura; verlo de tal forma y saber que todo aquello había sido gracias a él hizo que otra vez el deseo despertara.

Estiró su mano para acariciar la espalda de Hakutaku viendo como el arete que jamás se quitaba, colgaba de su lóbulo y las dos largas tiras carmín caían rozándole el hombro de una manera que por un momento le pareció sensual, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo este se levantó y tomó la primer prenda que encontró en el piso para cubrirse, para sorpresa de Hozuki, el tan presumido ser sagrado no tuvo reparos a la hora de ponerse encima su kimono.

Vio la flor de linterna china que estaba bordada en su kimono y también como este solo colgaba con poca elegancia del cuerpo de Hakutaku que no se molestó en vestirlo como era debido.

-Si no obtuviste lo que querías perdiste tú oportunidad; es hora de que te vayas antes de que llegue Tao-Taro y se haga ideas equivocadas- dijo sonriente, como siempre.

-La próxima vez lo lograré- dijo Hozuki sentándose en flor de loto sobre la cama ya que Hakutaku llevaba su ropa.

El Dios relajó su sonrisa y de nuevo dejaba entrever que esta no era su mueca verdadera, entre sus ojos negros había cierto dejo de frialdad que Hozuki captó de inmediato, daba la sensación de que estaba dándole a entender que no habría una próxima vez.

Siguiendo su filosofía Hakutaku recién acababa de usar a Hozuki, para saciar su lívido, solo para calmar su morbo de saber cómo sería este en la cama, de cumplir un capricho, de darse una oportunidad con él… de la misma manera que se había dejado ser utilizado por Hozuki este con el intento de descubrir sus secretos. El negocio estaba cerrado, ambos podían irse a casa… después de todo de eso se trataban las cosas.

Incluso en el mundo de los dioses o de los demonios todo se limitaba a un beneficio personal, no había espacio para los sentimientos porque de tenerlos serías lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser la herramienta sin sacar provecho alguno de esto.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio y al abrir la puerta volvieron a fingir que nada había pasado, que eran otra vez los dos rivales insufribles que se odiaban hasta desearse la misma muerte. Hozuki salió de ahí de nuevo al infierno con el aroma de Hakutaku impregnado en su ropa y en toda su piel. Hakutaku por su parte cerró la puerta también pretendiendo como sabía hacer, ignorando el dolor punzante de sus hematomas por todo el cuerpo.

Si… en ese mundo, en el de los humanos, en el de los espíritus… no había lugar para los sentimientos, todo se trataba de tontos beneficios… Y si era así, si estaba tan convencido que llevaba siglos siguiendo al pie de la letra ese pensamiento ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan vacío?

Seguramente al final Hozuki si había logrado arrebatarla algo… tal vez no sus secretos pero si algo aún más importante.


End file.
